


Bah, Humbug!

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, holiday themed, secretsolenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: Rung has a gift for Ratchet but cannot seem to find him anywhere at the party. He must track him down to give him much needed holiday cheer.A gift for Vienn Peridot Via the Secret Solenoid gift exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



Rung waved goodbye to those whom had attended the Lost Light's holiday party. Most of the crew was at Swerve's exchanging gifts and drinking warm spiced energon. Rung didn't really want to leave early but he had a gift to deliver, a gift for someone that didn't show up to the festive holiday party.

He had had his doubts that Ratchet would show up, but he wanted to treat him anyway. Perhaps the medic was just busy after all. It wouldn't be too far fetched to assume someone had an incident while decorating. Holidays were rife with antics where one could get injured.

Rung wasn't one to drink or stay out late, he would much rather retire in his quarters. Curling up with a datapad and a mug of warmed energon was much more appealing for the ship's therapist, but he had wanted to attend the holiday party for a few hours regardless. He had surprised himself when he didn’t want to leave, but the present had to get delivered. 

Rung looked at the box in his servo. It was neatly wrapped with red and green paper, and an over-sized bow which was striped with the same colors. It wouldn't hurt to try Ratchet's quarters, even if it meant leaving it for him to find.

"Ratchet, I have something for you." Rung called out as he rapped upon the medic's door.

He could hear grunting as the mech got up and looked through the peep hole. After a moment's hesitation the door swung slowly open.

"Oh. Hey Rung." Ratchet said in a somewhat grumble-y voice.

Rung was taken aback for a moment. He didn't mean to bother Ratchet. He questioned if he should hand him the gift and back away slowly. It did occur to him that perhaps Ratchet did need some holiday cheer. Ratchet wasn't usually one for parties or chaos. He seemed to prefer quiet company as he had gotten partying out of his system in his younger years. Unless it was a rare mood he usually kept things simple.

"I brought you a little something." Rung held the gift box and extended his reach to hand it to Ratchet.

"You are letting in all the cold. You can come inside if you want. " Ratchet offered as he took the box from Rung's servo. He led Rung inside and sat down on his reclining chair. Rung stood next to his seat, watching him to see him open the box.

Ratchet tore open the box by pulling the bow off the top. He set it aside and removed the lid. Inside was a carefully folded scarf. It was a soft red and green material; no doubt it had been tailored to be the proper size for him.

Ratchet held it up to get a better look at it, taking a moment to admire the stitching. Rung took it out of his servos and wrapped it around his shoulders for him. He folded it loosely against Ratchet's chest to secure it.

"You look very handsome." Rung commented, using the flat of his palm to smooth out the fabric on Ratchet's shoulders.

"Thank you." Ratchet replied. He had a bashful look on his faceplate. "I um… wasn't expecting any gifts so I didn't get you anything." He admitted.

"That's okay Ratchet. It isn't about getting things in return. Giving gifts is about feeling good and treating someone special." Rung explained.

Ratchet looked down at the scarf. He still felt a little guilty about not having anything to treat Rung. Perhaps he could think of something else.

"Why don'tcha sit down on the couch there and I'll get you something warm to drink hmm?" Ratchet offered.

"That would be delightful." Rung smiled as he sat down and made himself comfortable. Ratchet's couch was old but very soft. He had kept it in good condition over the years. It had a few snags in the fabric but it was very clean and did not look terribly worn.

Ratchet returned from the kitchenette area of his habsuite with a tray. He placed it on the table adjacent to where the couch was facing. Two steaming mugs of warmed energon sat in front of the mechs.

"Just make sure not to burn yourself." Ratchet reminded Rung. It wasn't that Rung didn't already know that, it was ingrained into Ratchet to be safety oriented. 

"They should cool down soon enough. Come join me, hmm?" Rung patted the seat next to him. Ratchet took this as his cue to sit with the other mech.

"I have to admit, that it is nice to have company, just as long as that company is you." Ratchet admitted, looking to Rung with a soft expression.

Rung smiled back at Ratchet, leaning into him a little. He knew just the way to get under Ratchet's grumpy layer. Deep down he was a caring mech but years of war had made him guarded. Rung knew this was a psychological defense mechanism and did not hold it against him.

Ratchet reached up on the back of the couch and pulled down a flannel blanket. He draped it over Rung's shoulder and then his own so that it would keep the both of them cozy. Underneath the blanket he took Rung's servo.

The pair was enjoying each other's quiet company when Rung leaned against Ratchet's frame. This made it a bit tricky for him to sip his warmed energon without spilling but he made due. Rung looked too comfortable to move and Ratchet didn't see the harm in it. Before he could finish his drink, Rung had dosed off. 

_'He probably had a long day. I can't really blame him. It is cozy in here after all.'_ Ratchet thought to himself. As he took a sip from his mug he pondered what he was going to do. He wasn't tired yet and he surely would not fall asleep sitting up on the sofa.

Ratchet sat with the sleeping Rung resting on him until he had finished off the mug. Very gently he rubbed Rung's shoulder.

"Hey, if you are tired you can come sleep in my quarters with me if you'd like." Ratchet spoke softly. He did not like the idea of waking Rung but if he was going to he wouldn't startle the poor mech.

"Mmhm." Rung mumbled and nodded drowsily. 

Ratchet did his best to wrap the blanket over Rung's shoulders and walked with him back to his berthroom. Rung climbed into Ratchet's berth and made himself comfortable, curling into Ratchet for warmth.

Ratchet lie on his back with his arm around Rung whom was nuzzled into Ratchet's shoulder the way he had been resting on the couch. He stretched his legs out careful not to bump into the smaller mech.

Ratchet then realized he was still wearing the scarf. He sat up to take it off, carefully folding it and setting it on his nightstand. A fabric scarf would not smother an armored robot but sleeping with it on did risk making pulls in the yarn.

Rung looked up to see what Ratchet was doing but didn't complain about him moving around.

"Thank you again Rung, you are so good to me." Ratchet said. "Do you want me to take your glasses for you?"

"Please." Rung answered. He lifted his helm so that Ratchet could carefully take them and set them on the nightstand next to the scarf.

"G'night Rung." Ratchet told him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Rung's helm.

"Goodnight, dear Ratchet." Rung replied. He squeezed Ratchet's arm where his own arm had been wrapped around it and stole a kiss from the medic's cheek. He then returned to his comfortable position.

 _'I could get used to this.'_ Ratchet thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep. It was quite easy for him to relax with Rung near to keep him company. It felt so right to have Rung to cozy up to him at night.


End file.
